Parental Control
by eternalasucaga
Summary: Cagalli is dating her super loser boyfriend, so Ulen, Via and Kira, with the help of parental control, takes matters into their own hands to try to get rid of Yuuna. NOT A CAGALLI/YUUNA FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Heya everyone, so I was watching Parental Control on tv and a lightbulb appeared and I have decided to do a version of my own!

Parental Control is a reality show wherein the parents dislike their kid's boyfriend/girlfriend, so they take matters into their own hands and chose a girl/boy that is fit for their daughter/son. Cagalli is dating her super loser boyfriend, so Ulen, Via and Kira, with the help of parental control, will try to get rid of Yuuna.

Note: I am not a Cagalli/Yuuna fan. I was never a Cagalli/Yuuna fan. I will never be a Cagalli/Yuuna fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. If I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny… HAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)

**Parental Control**

_The family complains_

_Location: Hibiki Household_

Cagalli: Hi! My name is Cagalli Hibiki. I'm 22 years old. So here's the problem, I'm currently dating Yuuna Roma Seiran. Although he's not perfect, he really is a great guy. He's really sweet and thoughtful. But my parents and brother don't think like me. They really don't approve of him so the three of them set me up for 3 blind dates.

Kira: How can we not approve of him Cagalli? That guy is a total jerk! He thinks he's so handsome with that purple hair of his. He's so full of himself that I want to beat the crap out of him. He also flirts with other girls behind your back. Don't you see Cagalli? He's not the guy for you!

Cagalli: He's the perfect guy for me Kira! I can't believe you would say something like that!

Kira: I really love you Cagalli, but the truth hurts! I want the best for my twin sister that's why we are going to set you up for those blind dates. I hope you realize that he's only after you for one thing…

Cagalli: Kira! What are you talking about? Yuuna's not-

Via: No Cagalli dear, I agree with him! The way he looks at you, that's not love at all! It's lust! One more thing, he's so over possessive of you! He doesn't want you to hang out with your girlfriends, but you have no say when he flirts with all those girls. He even gets jealous when you go out with your own family! I can't believe him!

Cagalli: Dad, I'm waiting for what you have to say…

Ulen: We hate him that much that we actually got help from a reality show. Not only is he treating you disrespectfully, he's also rude when he talks to us. Remember the time that he cursed us and wanted tried to hit on your mother? He should learn to respect adults and you. I really loathe him with such passion.

Kira and Via: That's right!

Ulen: That's why we're taking control! Operation: Parental Control!

Cagalli: Dad! Mom! Kira, not you too!

_Search for perfect match for Cagalli_

_Location: Living Room_

Ulen: Okay team! We should find the perfect man for Cagalli so she can dispose of that Yuuna bastard immediately! Are we clear?

Kira and Via: Yes boss!

Ulen: Okay, let's bring the candidates in.

(Candidates enter the room)

Via: Hi to all of you! We have called you today, with the help of Parental Control, because we really do not like our daughter's boyfriend. The chosen guys will have the privilege to take my daughter on a date.

Ulen: Name, age, occupation.

C1: Ahmed Martin, 22, Lifeguard.

C2: Dearka Elsman, 23, Bartender.

C3: Yzak Joule, 25, Middle School Basketball Coach and Chef.

C4: Athrun Zala, 24, Professional Athlete and Restaurant Owner.

C5: Sai Argyle, 23, Computer techie.

C6: Shinn Asuka, 22, Full-time College Student.

C7: Nicol Amalfi, 23, Pianist, Violinist and Photographer.

C8: Rusty Mackenzie, 24, Journalist.

C9: Rey Za Burrel, 24, Pianist and Psychologist.

C10: Mwu La Flaga, 32, Pilot.

Kira: Hey, isn't the last candidate a little old to date my sister?

C10: Well, yes, yes I am. But, I am hot right?

Ulen: Well, Mr. La Flaga, you may leave now.

C10: Wha-what? With my good looks, you're rejecting me?

Via: I'm sorry, Mr. La Flaga. Even though you have a remarkable job, you're just too old for our daughter.

(C10 leaves, embarrassed)

_Eliminated: 1_

_Still on the running: 9_

Ulen: Now, we continue.

Via: This is a picture of our daughter in her prom dress. (Shows a picture of Cagalli in a light green gown) If you were her date, what would you say to her first?

C1/Ahmed: (Still struck from seeing the picture of Cagalli in her prom dress)

C2/Dearka: "Damn babe, you look hot." I'd give her a wink for what is awaiting her after the prom.

C3/Yzak: I'd be dazzled at the moment, but saying "You're beautiful" is too embarrassing. I would clear my throat and say. "Let's go. We might be late for the prom."

C4/Athrun: "You look stunning as always." And I would kiss her hand.

C5/Sai: "You look pretty tonight."

C6/Shinn: "You look beautiful but a white gown would have suited you better."

C7/Nicol: "You look gorgeous." And I'd take her picture.

C8/Rusty: "Wow."

C9/Rey: I'll say, "Well then, shall we go?" while blushing.

Ulen: I'll have to ask you Mr. Elsman to leave now.

Dearka: What? Why?

Kira: We can't have some perverted dude scoring on my sister.

Via: Mr. Argyle, please leave the room.

Sai: I don't understand, what was wrong with what I said?

Ulen: What was wrong? Huh? You're going to tell my daughter: "You look pretty tonight." Tonight? Only tonight? Are you joking me?

Via: My daughter will be very offended if she heard that.

Kira: Mr. Asuka, please leave as well.

Shinn: Is telling her what to wear a crime?

Kira: Yes, yes it is. We need a boyfriend for her, not a fashion police.

_Eliminated: 4_

_Still on the running: 6_

Kira: Why should we pick you to date my sister?

C1/Ahmed: Because I know we'll have fun spending time with each other.

C2/Dearka: Because I'm good in bed.

Ulen: You were eliminated, or do you want to be shot badly?

C2/Dearka: I'll be taking my leave now. (Dearka runs for his dear life)

C3/Yzak: Though I may not look like it, I'm really a caring person.

C4/Athrun: I would do my best to make sure that she'll be happiest when with me.

C7/Nicol: I'll give her respect and space, unlike her other boyfriend.

C8/Rusty: Because I would treat her like a princess.

C9/Rey: I'd support her in whatever she does.

Ulen: Nice answers.

_Eliminated: 4_

_Still on the running: 6_

Via: Thank you for being here today! From the 6 of you that are still competing for a date for my daughter, we will only choose 3 who will be lucky enough to date our daughter.

Kira: For those who have been chosen, you will be called back here to our home.

Ulen: You may all leave while we make our decision. Once again, thank you all.

_Choosing the 3 men for 3 dates_

_Location: Living Room_

Via: The men who have not been eliminated are pretty decent for our daughter.

Ulen: I agree. Although they are good men, it's sad to say that we have to choose only the three that gave us the best impressions.

Kira: I think it's going to be a hard decision.

Ulen: Let's start with Ahmed.

Via: I think he's a kind boy.

Kira: He was speechless when he saw Cagalli in her prom dress.

Ulen: I think he and Cagalli has a lot in common. Yzak?

Via: Well, he looks really scary. But then again he said that he's caring.

Kira: I think he's a hot-headed man. Judging from the way he looks.

Ulen: Me too. Both him and Cagalli arguing? Oh man.

Kira: And what's with his silver hair? He's like Lady Gaga.

Via: Kira! That's not a nice thing to say!

Kira: Sorry mom.

Ulen: Athrun?

Kira: I think he's a great match for my sister.

Via: Yes, yes. I agree. He's a real gentleman.

Ulen: Not to mention his promising careers. What about Nicol?

Via: Talented guy! He looks like an angel.

Kira: He looks like those romantic types.

Ulen: Next is Rusty. I don't know. He doesn't really stand out.

Kira: My sister doesn't want to be treated like a princess.

Ulen: Rey?

Via: For me he's that serious kind of boyfriend.

(After an hour of discussing, the Kira, Via and Ulen each chose 1 guy to date their beloved Cagalli)

To be continued!

So guys! I want you to decide which 3 of those 6 guys will date our dear Cagalli! Vote the top three guys you want her to date by reviewing! :)

Of course I vote for Athrun! HAHAHA. So:

Ahmed: 0

Yzak: 0

Athrun: 1

Nicol: 0

Rusty: 0

Rey: 0

Athrun's in the lead! HAHAHA. Let's dispose of Yuuna! Fight-o!

Read my other fics too! :) **Meyrin's Attempt,****Melody of the Past,****Athrun's Birthday Wish,****Birthday Present,****Calling on Athrun,****Stop Using My Phone,****Seven Things,****Perverted Dearka Gets Busted**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! The three guys that are going to be dating our Orb princess have been settled! I won't announce who these guys are, although I think you know who they might be. :P

AsuCaga4ever: I will update Meyrin's Attempt in a week! I promise! :)

nareiya: I'll be writing the dates in story form! :D The parts where Cagalli's family will only be the ones in script form. I find it hard to make a story form with quite a number of dialogue.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Chapter 2: **

_At last! Cagalli's going to date her mother's choice!_

_Location: Hibiki Household_

Cagalli: So after my parents have chosen from the men that they have met, I will be dating each one of them. I wonder who my mom has chosen for me. I hope she picked a guy that I could get along with.

Via: I hope Cagalli darling that you don't mind that my pick will be your first date. Studies show that during interviews, the first and last interviewees are the ones that interviewers remember the most! But the first interviewees are remembered more than the last interviewees!

Cagalli: Mom, this is a date, not a job fair. (laughs)

Via: Well it's almost the same for every situation! Trust me; you're going to remember this date the most!

Kira: You know what's even better? Yuuna's gonna be watching every single moment of your date! (laughs)

Ulen: Yes Kira, that is funny. (laughs with Kira)

Cagalli: Stop laughing you two! Yuuna will be here any moment!

(doorbell rings)

Ulen: Speak of the devil!

Via: I'll get the door!

Cagalli: Mom, I'll get it.

Yuuna: Hey baby! (leans and gives Cagalli a kiss)

Ulen: Don't you dare put germs on my dear Cagalli!

Cagalli: Dad! Don't talk to him that way!

Yuuna: It's fine baby. Let them say whatever they want. They're just pissed that they can't separate the two of us! (smirks)

Via: Oh, I think you two will be. I just think so.

Yuuna: Listen Old Granny, Cagalli loves me. She loves me more than all of you combined.

Cagalli: Yuuna!

Ulen: And now Cagalli you wonder why we despise him.

Yuuna: Shut up madman!

Kira: Why I ought to- (stands up and balls his fist)

Yuuna: Bring it on you wimp!

Ulen: Go Kira! Beat the sh*t out of that purple-headed bastard!

Cagalli: Stop it you two! Kira don't try to provoke Yuuna any longer. Sit here with me Yuuna. (taps the spot in the sofa that was farthest from Ulen, Via and Kira)

Via: I cannot believe this Cagalli! He just insulted all of us here. And you just stand there and even try to defend Yuuna.

Cagalli: Yuuna, apologize to my family.

Yuuna: Why would I? They were the ones who insulted me first!

Cagalli: Just apologize. For me?

Yuuna: Fine. Sorry freaks.

Kira: Jerk.

Ulen: Asshole.

(doorbell rings)

Via: I think your date has just arrived Cagalli! (rushes to the door)

Ulen: At last!

Via: Cagalli, meet Nicol. Nicol Amalfi.

Nicol: Hi. Nice to meet you.

Cagalli: Nice to meet you too!

Yuuna: You can't be serious? This is Cagalli's date? His hair is like the color of my booger!

Via: Please don't pick your nose. It gross.

Kira: And your hair matches with Barney's so shut your trap!

Cagalli: I'm sorry! This happens really often.

Nicol: (laughs) It's okay. Shall we go?

Yuuna: Oh geez Cagalli. You're gonna have the worst time of your life.

Ulen: Every moment that Cagalli spends with you is a colossal waste of time. Now run along Cagalli.

Cagalli: Okay. Bye then! (kisses every single one of her family members on the cheeks, Yuuna on the lips[A/n:gross])

Via: Have fun dear!

Kira: Dad! Turn on the tv! The date's starting! Burn out of jealousy Yuuna!

Yuuna: I'll burn all right, because I'm hot.

Ulen: I'll really shoot you.

_Cagalli's date with Nicol Amalfi_

_Location: (Nicol is going to surprise her, so be surprised yourself)_

"So we didn't really have a proper introduction at my house." Cagalli said to Nicol as they left the house. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's really okay!" Nicol laughed for the second time this day. The family of this girl was interesting. The father, mother and the brother were teaming up to get rid of the purple air-headed guy.

With this Cagalli's embarrassment subsided and finally had the courage to look the guy in the eyes. "Then let's start over. Hello! I'm Cagalli Yula Athha! Nice to meet you!" And she held out her hand to the guy in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Nicol Amalfi." He took the hands of Cagalli and held it for a brief moment.

"Then please take care of me Mr. Amalfi!" Cagalli lowered her head into almost a bow.

Nicol panicked at the sight of Cagalli's head lowering. "No. Don't do that!"

"What? Why?" Cagalli face was full of bewilderment.

"I feel like a teacher when you do that." He chuckled. "Besides, since this is a date, you should call me Nicol!"

"My bad then." She stuck out her tongue like a kid, which he found quite cute of her. "Well then Nicol. Please take care of me today!"

"I'll try my best Cagalli." Nicol opened the door to car and motioned Cagalli to get inside, and with that they went along their way.

Via: They just left and look at that! They're comfortable with each other already!

Yuuna: Oh please! I bet Cagalli is eager to wipe her hand.

Ulen: Look again you low life-form. My daughter isn't wiping her hands.

Kira: Nice choice mom!

"Okay Cagalli!" Nicol excitedly beamed after the 1-hour ride. The ride wasn't boring at all, of course. Both played a game, which Cagalli initiated. They got to know important things about each other, things that they would write on their biodatas and information sheets like their birthdays, previous schools, parent's name, etc. Surely, they'll be learning much more about each other once the day was over. "We're here."

"So where are we actually Nicol?" Cagalli asked Nicol as she got out of the car he just drove.

"You'll see." He smiled and held her hand and led Cagalli to the destination of their date. Cagalli blushed at the contact of his hands to hers. She never felt that gentleness from Yuuna. He would constantly hold her hand, but it was more of a grip rather than a gentle touch and intertwining of their fingers. Wait! What was she thinking? Just the mere fact that she was comparing this guy that she had just met to her 2-year boyfriend was cheating. Or was it? She was suddenly confused that she was shaking her head.

Yuuna: What the f*ck is he doing holding Cagalli's hand?

Kira: Someone is so green with envy. I bet that you're jealous of Nicol's green hair now!

It wasn't that long that Nicol noticed what Cagalli was doing. Could it be that she wasn't enjoying? "Are you okay Cagalli?" His voice was filled with worry. "We're almost there. I'm sorry for letting you walk."

"No!" She retorted. "It's not that!" She really couldn't say that she was thinking about Yuuna. It would be rude to say that while she was on a date with another guy. "I was just shaking off a bug."

This seemed to have calmed Nicol down. He smiled at her and reassured her that they were very near.

After a short walk, they finally reached their destination. The scenery around them was so beautiful. There was a huge lake that according to Cagalli was sparkling and crystal clear. At the edge of the lake were a series of mountains. The trees swayed to the wind. Nicol was relieved that Cagalli appreciated what he had done for her.

"This place is very beautiful Nicol." Her eyes never seem to waver from the sight that was in front of her.

"You're into rowing?" She didn't notice that Nicol wasn't beside her anymore. She found him near the lake.

"Rowing?" She stuttered. She never liked riding boats and the sort. "Uhm… I guess so." She replied unsurely and walked over to where Nicol was.

He held out his hand again. "Here, I'll help you get on." When Nicol saw the uncertain expression on her face, he smiled to her and said, "Don't worry Cagalli. I'll make sure you'll be safe." With the words that he gave her, she didn't hesitate any longer and reached out for his hand and rode the boat.

"Uhm so…" Nicol tried to start a conversation. "How do you like the place?" That was a very dumb question. Cagalli was marveled by the place when they have arrived. But he didn't have anything else to say because Cagalli seemed uncomfortable when they got onto the boat.

"It's okay."

"What do you think we'll be today after we got off the boat?" He tried to get her to speak more.

"I don't know."

That didn't work either. What was he going to do? He was doing badly in making Cagalli have fun on their date.

Nicol saw the nauseous look on Cagalli's face and finally realized what the problem was. "You okay?" He asked her.

"This is actually the first time I have been on a boat." Cagalli opened up as they got onto the boat.

"Why is it your first time?" Nicol was intrigued. Ever since he fetched Cagalli for their date, he was eager to know things about her.

Cagalli paused for a moment and hesitated a little. Nicol, being the gentleman he was, waited for her to speak. Finally, Cagalli took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Because…"

"Because?" Nicol urged her to continue. Curiosity got the better of him.

"I can't swim." She said with a sigh and turned away from him. "And because of that, I'm scared that I'll die because I'll drown." She was embarrassed to tell anyone about her fears.

Her flushed face had on a cute expression that he wanted to capture. But sadly, he didn't have his camera with him right now. Nicol didn't know what to say about the blonde's confession and kept staring at her.

"You think it's funny don't you?" She raised her eyebrow when he was unable to react to her confession.

"It's really not!" He reassured her. "Every one has their own fears. My fear is kinda stupid, but yeah I'm also afraid of something." Nicol blushed a bit. He could not believe that in a brief period of time, he had been opening up things about him that his other friends do not even know.

"What?" Now it was Cagalli's turn to be curious.

"Well… I'm afraid of things pointed to my eyes." He confessed.

"Things pointed to your eyes?" Cagalli was bemused. "Why?"

"I don't really know." He sighed. "But whenever things are pointed to my eyes, I feel that, it'll poke my eyes, then it'll bleed then I'll never be able to see again!" He nervously spat out. "Yeah. It's kinda stupid. I know."

"You mean like this?" Cagalli teased him and pointed her fingers near Nicol's face.

"No don't!" Nicol bolted backwards. He stood up and lost his balance.

"Watch out!" Nicol was going to fall into the lake. Cagalli took a hold on his hand to keep him steady but ended up falling into the lake with him.

Cagalli was scared for her life. Her worst fear happened to her just like that. She tried to swim, but then she really had no skill for swimming and just kept flailing her arms around to float. She gasped for breath but then water came gushing into her mouth. She was going to die. She knew it. She never would've come with Nicol if only she knew where he was taking her. How will she ever say goodbye to her family and to Yuuna? Were they watching as she slowly dies?

She suddenly felt a hand grab onto her. Seeing that it was her only hope to survive, she clung onto that person, which happens to be Nicol, very tightly.

"Cagalli!" Nicol called out to her. She was still in a state of panic. Her arms were still in a flailing motion.

"Hey! Calm down!" Nicol hugged her so as to stop the movement of her arms. "Everything's fine. I got you."

The blonde finally had relaxed and hugged Nicol back. Nicol was sure that she was crying.

Nicol had given her a few more moments to recompose herself and finally spoke. "I'm sorry. If only I hadn't lost my balance, you wouldn't fall as well."

Cagalli had regained her cool and retorted. "No! It was my fault! If I hadn't tried to point my fingers you would've have lost your balance!"

Realizing that they were still so close to each other; Nicol couldn't help but blush. "Uhm… Let's go dry ourselves."

"Oh okay."

They got back onto the boat and rowed to the shore.

"Let's go to my house so I can lend you a towel." Nicol said as he tied the boat securely to the tree.

"You live here?" Cagalli was surprised.

"My house is just a walking distance." He smiled. "Let's go."

Yuuna: I was wondering if he was ever going to let go of my girl! That maniac!

Kira: Look who's talking.

Yuuna: You should've never entrusted my dear Cagalli to that ass! He almost killed Cagalli!

Via: Don't be silly! The lake's not even that deep. No one's gonna die even if they fall into it.

Kira: Yeah. I have to admit, my sister's just overreacting. She's been like that even in a 3-feet swimming pool.

Via: And he rescued her! What a gentleman!

Yuuna: What the hell? You still side that green-headed freak?

Ulen: Well, I'd prefer green to purple any day.

"Nice house Nicol." Cagalli commented as they got inside the house. It wasn't as big as a mansion, but it was well-maintained. The house was so clean that it seemed like it was sparkly to Cagalli's eyes. The furniture also looked brand new. As if Nicol bought it recently,

"Make yourself at home." He said. "I'll go get you a towel first."

Cagalli couldn't help but explore the house. In one room she entered, which she concluded was the family room because of the couch and television, was a grand piano. She remembered having taken a few lessons when she was young. She couldn't help but open the piano and press a few keys.

"You play piano?" Nicol's voice echoed behind her. She noticed that he had changed into a new set of clothes. He also brought a set of clothes for her.

"Yeah. I played piano when I was a kid." She replied while she got the towel from Nicol and wiped herself.

"You might want to change first into these clothes." He said. "Although I think it'll be slightly bigger on you because those are my mom's."

"Thanks Nicol!" She got the set of clothes and ran out the room. Only turning back to ask him a question, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Turn left." He smiled at her.

Minutes later, she returned wearing his mom's clothes. It was a little loose, like he expected it to be. "I hung out my clothes to dry outside. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Of course it is." He was now sitting in front of the piano. "Come here. Let's play a piano duet."

"Duet?" She was surprised. "But I haven't played piano for years. So I might be rusty."

"Rusty?" Nicol laughed at the term. He remembered a guy that was in the interview with Cagalli's parents. Hopefully he wasn't chosen, Nicol wished. "It's okay. I'll help you."

"Well, okay then." She took the seat next to him. "But don't blame me if I suck. I told you beforehand that I haven't played in a while."

"Do you know the piece 'Chopsticks'?" Nicol asked.

Cagalli's face lit up. She remembered that one. "Yes! I remember that!"

"Then let's play that."

Within a few seconds, the room was filled with music from the piano that they were playing. Since the keys in 'Chopsticks' were so easy to remember, Cagalli played with Nicol flawlessly.

"I thought you haven't played in years?" Nicol teased her. "You play as if you've practiced for months!"

"That's because that was the piece that I played most of the time!" She laughed.

"I'll play a piece of mine for you."

"You're a composer as well?" Cagalli was shocked. Was anyone more multi-talented than this person in front of her?

"Well yes." He replied shyly.

"What's this piece called?"

"Namida no Theme."

The room was again filled with music. But the music was different than the piece that Cagalli and Nicol both played, a while ago it was jolly and lively. Now Cagalli was sure that she could feel the sorrow coming out of Nicol. She closed her eyes and immersed herself with the music.

Minutes later, the music came into a halt. Nicol gave her a warm smile.

"That piece was kind of sad."

"I know. I created that piece when my dad died. I played it at his funeral." Nicol's smile was now replaced with sorrow.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Cagalli felt pity for Nicol.

"No worries." Nicol regained his smile and led her to the kitchen. "Shall we eat now? I'm starving."

"Okay!" Cagalli cheerfully followed him to the kitchen.

Via: How come you never take Cagalli to dates like those? He's so romantic.

Yuuna: I take Cagalli into places that she has more fun than that!

Ulen: You mean places that are _fun_ for you.

Kira: Like motels and the sort.

Ulen: If you dare take my daughter into those places, I'll make sure you'll never live to your 30s.

Yuuna: (gulps nervously)

(1 hour later)

Cagalli: I'm home!

Via: Cagalli dear! Welcome back!

Kira: Welcome back sis.

Via: So how was your date?

Yuuna: It was a waste of time. Right honey?

Cagalli: It wasn't Yuuna! I had fun! I'm kinda not afraid of being near large bodies of water anymore. I also got to play the piano for the first time in so many years.

Ulen: That's good to hear Cagalli.

Yuuna: Are you kidding me Cagalli? You actually had fun? How could you? I was sitting here and controlling myself not to punch that guy!

Cagalli: Calm down Yuuna!

Ulen: Yes. Calm down or die.

Via: Pick him already Cagalli dear!

Kira: That's too soon mom! Mine and dad's choice haven't been able to date her yet.

Yuuna: Even if my Cagalli dates them both. She'll still choose me! Right?

Ulen: Shut up.

Kira: You don't know what'll hit you Yuuna! The next thing you know, my sister's going to toss you to the dump!

Cagalli: Kira!

End of Chapter 2

Let me tell you, it was SO hard to write a date for two characters that I don't like for each other (well for me anyway). But I tried! So there. Review. :)


End file.
